


Treatment

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Doggy Style, F/M, Hacking, M/M, Mostly X/Zero, NSFW, References to Hamlet, Slight Alia/Signas, Smut, X is hackerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: X has a need, Zero's in the med bay.This is just smut really, what do you expect, that and everyone who write them, write them doing it so why not?But good for them.X tops tho, come on German mc blonde no ass can't all the time!(Zero is assless)





	

Zero was out, being that he got severely damaged a few days ago, and Lifesaver was taking his sweet time fixing the blonde. That didn’t help at all, there wasn’t any big issues, no Sigma, no Maverick outbreak, but what really bothered him what this damn itch.

He groaned, jumping out of his bed, looking at the emptiness, rubbing his eyes. “I can’t take this.” He mumbled to himself, scratching between his legs. Looking out his bedroom, to the front door. Seeing the slight glint of the door handle, he smiled, checking the time again. Standing up, stretching, pushing his left arm the one that generally held his buster in battle, hearing the satisfying pop of his back and elbow. For once a child-like look of danger and troublemaking crossed his eyes, a grin curled up on his lips.

He was gonna pay Zero a visit.

Quietly he slipped on a robe, grabbing a handy small bottle of slick gel, tying the robe together. Smelling a scent he knew by heart, Zero, in other words a musky and strong scent. Noting that this was Zero’s robe, he shrugged, the whole base knew about them, so what was the trouble of walking out with his lover’s robe on. He paused pushing his lips together. “Might wanna grab that.” He turned back stepping into the kitchen, his eyes widening at the cold tile floor, stepping over to one of the white drawers. Pulling out a small device, tracing the buttons, a small screen at the top, and wires dangled off of the back. “Oh X you are a devil.” He said to himself, shoving the device into his pocket, slipping on his iconic fluffy pink slippers.

He paced down the hallway, counting the fancy night lights between the quarters. The white light hanging around in his eyes, even when he blinked it was stained there. He didn’t care, stopping by a massive door, Signas’ quarter’s, being that he was the commander he did get the best of everything, but he never flashed it around, well only for one another. Alia, everyone knew of his secret crush on the navigator, being that she could take control so quickly and have one hell of a bark and a bite. X stopped leaning into the door, holding his breath.

“Comfy?” Signas said, his voice muffled.

“You know I have work tomorrow.” Alia snapped back, then giggled. “But yes.”

X stepped back, blinking, holy shit was the only thought that popped into his mind. He nodded looking at the door, walking off, his own mission concerning him. He had to get to Zero.

He stopped looking at the closed twin glass doors, his faint reflection in them, he pauses pushing aside his cowlick. The logo of the med bay engraved on the glass. Taking out the device that he took from the kitchen drawer, thanking Dr.Cain for giving him this. It was a simple but great hacking tool, when he first learned how to use it, he joked about hacking the Maverick virus. Cain told him that the machine wasn’t that complicated, but it was perfect for getting into places, stealing things, erasing and shutting down cameras.

He took the wires that dangled off the end of the device, pushing them into the proper spaces of the card slider. The device beeped, a green light flashed, he sat down, typing simple codes on the small calculator-like keyboard. Code after code where typed on green letters on the small screen. Finally he hit enter, the medical doors swooshed open, he squeaked falling back hitting the floor.

He was in.

 

After a few more minutes of hacking, shutting down cameras and security systems, along with the recording data system. He finally was in Zero’s room, He grinned, looking at the monitors seeing he was in hibernation, and that 65% of his body was on the mend. That also meant he could finally enjoy himself. Quietly he typed on the small keyboard, entering Lifesaver’s passwords, flicking on a slow startup command on Zero’s systems. Seeing the pod hum to life, a green glow filling the room.

He pulled off the thick tarp, seeing Zero’s resting self. He looked peaceful, well besides the fact that he was missing most of his limbs, those were taking their time repairing themselves.Wires connected him to the pod, thick and thin, most of them to his chest a few to the back of his head. He tapped the thick glass leaning in.

Zero’s eyes shot open, at first they were black, the pupils adjusting to the lighting and finally being open again. Shrinking slowly as Zero blinked, he glanced over at X, a look of confusion crossed his face.

‘What are you doing?’ He mouthed, raising an eyebrow.

‘What? Can’t spend some time with someone?’ He joked, looking over at the pod’s controls, entering commands after commands.

He saw Zero give a fake sigh, the thick glass popping up then sliding upwards. “You have me on missions, in the base, even in bed? Can’t I escape for once?” He joked, his voice sounds scratchy from the repairs.

X chuckled. “What I get lonely without your mane of hair to snuggle up to.” He took a stool placing it only a foot from Zero’s pod, leaning over and resting his head on the edges of the capsule.

Zero groaned, unable to sit up, only to shift his head towards X. “I feel like this takes longer and longer every time.”

“Sadly I think you’re getting use to it.” X pulled his lips in, chewing on them. “I think I need to get you a child leash so you don’t blow up every time you step on a battlefield.” He poked Zero’s sharp nose.

Zero laughed. “Sounds a little kinky don’t you think?”

X rolled his eyes, knowing his cheeks were a little red. “Only you. So how did it happen this time?”

“Didn’t you get the report?” He asked, his voice still scratchy.

“Yeah, but I haven’t had time to read it.” He shrugged.

“But you do have time to sneak out and hack into the medical bay?”

He puffed out a breath of air through his nose, knowing he was caught.

Zero frowned, his eyes trailing around the room, seeing but not really seeing what was laying around. “General group of Mavericks, I got annoyed halfway into the battle, chopping off one of their legs. I didn’t see the Ride Armour behind me, and before I knew it...Boom!” His eyes widened at the last part. “Lifesaver is letting my systems take care of my limb…”

X sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I think I might just get a child leash for you.”

“Or a leash.” He winked, a cocky smile plastered on his face.

“You know just for that I’m really just gonna do it.” X gave up, pushing the stool back, leaning over the pod, kissing Zero, as his arms found Zero’s nubs. Wrapping the wires around them over and over again, pulling them tight.

Zero gasped, their eyes meeting, his back popping into a stretch. “So that's why you’re here.”

X grinned, his attention focusing on what we're left of Zero’s legs. “Gotta love it when you can’t run away.” He said crouching down and kissing Zero’s crotch plate, his fingers busy at work.

“I didn’t think you’d resort to fucking a cripple.” Zero snorted, watching X do his thing. Expertly X popped off Zero’s armour, seeing that Zero was already at half mast, giving him a raised eyebrow. “What? You breaking in here with me all tied up? Kinda kinky.”

X scoffed, reaching into Zero’s robe, pulling out a small bottle.

“Oh, so I get the pleasure of you up my ass?” He teased.

“Or you can have the pleasure of being discovered by Lifesaver like this.” He grinned, rubbing Zero, playing with the tip. Leaning forward sucking the tip, Zero groaned under him. He smiled, running his tongue in a circle, as his hand fumbled with the small bottle. It popped open, making Zero raise an eyebrow. Their eyes met, Zero sighed, but nodded. X took himself off of Zero, rubbing his fingers with the slick cold liquid. Prodding Zero carefully, the blonde hissed, his nose and cheeks turning to a different color. Gasping as a digit pushed into him, X grinned, Zero generally would be the one giving, but when X got tired of it Zero let him do as he pleased. Another finger pushed into the red hunter, he moaned, as X spread the liquid around, coating him.X leaned back, seeing Zero already had little drops on his tip, he smiled leaning back down and kissing him. “Now for the fun part.” He winked.

Zero stared at him as his fingers slipped out, open his mouth to protest as X kissed him again. “W-What are you doing?” He asked somewhat out of breath. X grinned, slowly flipping Zero over, the wires around his arms and legs tightening. Finally he was resting on his stomach, X slapped his exposed butt, pushing away his mane of hair. X paused resting his length between Zero’s cheeks, digging out the hacking device, holding up Zero’s hair again and slipping the end into Zero’s port. Zero winced, looking back at X. “Wha-” X didn’t stop typing in commands, hacking into Zero’s nerve system, Zero moaned, his back arching. “D-damn.” He said shaking under X’s power.

X couldn’t help but lean down, kissing Zero. “What?” He said in a half sarcastic tone. Telling Zero’s systems that his length was being rubbed, and sucked, Zero moaned. X grinned, coating himself in the liquid too, poking Zero with it, he leaned down, licking the rim of Zero’s ear. “May I?”

Zero nodded, choking out a hot squeak. X leaned back, lining himself up and slowly pushing himself in, groaning into Zero’s hair, Zero bit his lip, his body charging with electricity. X sighed, grabbing Zero’s waist, pulling himself out slowly, Zero thrashed against the wires, X thrust slowly back into him. They hissed in unison, X felt Zero squeezing him, begging for him to go in deeper. X set a slow pace, hearing Zero’s long throaty moans, one of his hands flinging to the hacking tool. Typing in command after command, pinching and squeezing Zero, without even touching him.

Slamming into the red hunter again, his head shot up, moaning out X’s name into the darkness. He slapped Zero’s butt, finding it funny that he had no butt when he was wearing armour, but when he didn’t, X loved to squeeze it, hard. Zero gasped, his intimidating impression falling. X moaned, Zero clutching onto him as he slipped out. Shoving himself back in getting deeper and deeper into him with each thrust. X reached for Zero’s length, stroking it along with his thrusts, Zero cried out in bliss, feeling X and mentally feeling him.

He started thrust in harder, deeper, Zero’s voice getting louder with each one. “X...I-I’mmm…” He tried to force words out, pleasure and lust over taking him.

X loved it when he begged, when hs was close, grounding his hips into his lover. Feeling his own pressure build up too, panting out distorted words of Zero’s name. “Z….” He finally leaned down, grabbing Zero’s hair jerk his head, kissing him, thrusting deep into the blonde, pressure releasing from him into Zero. Zero moaned into the kiss, his eyes rolling back. HIs hot seed spilling onto X.

 

Finally, and slowly X pulled himself from Zero, Zero let out a disappointed whimper, looking over his shoulder.

X slapped Zero’s butt, seeing the red soreness, Zero squeaked. “I wonder what would happen if the whole base knew what you were like when you took it?” He said, turning Zero around, undoing the wires, kissing him.

Zero still out of breath gave him a small smile. “Wonder what would happen if everyone knew how you gave it?”

X snorted at the idea. “Sigma would run for the hills.”

Zero laughed, wedding his hips to allow X to put his armour back on, and start hooking up wires to everything. “How much longer?”

Zero shrugged, meeting X’s eyes. “Not long, X.”

He sighed kissing Zero again. “You better make this up to me.”

“X you’re fucking a cripple in his medical bed...what more can I do?”

“Not constantly get blown up might be a good idea?”

Zero looked down in defeat. “I love you.”

X cupped his face, kissing him. “I love you too, goodnight.”

“G’night sweet prince.”

“Night sweet princess.” He teased at the glass slid over Zero again, Zero stuck out his tongue, his eyes fluttering shut, his mouth closing. X ran a hand down the glass, thinking. “Sleep.”


End file.
